gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ezioassassin
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Digger Launcher page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- EightyOne (Talk) 00:24, May 26, 2010 Gearpedia Gearspedia has a past-tense on all IN-Universe articles. Just think of it has a history book.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) game page? I do not understand. And please sign all your comments with the four "~".--Chairman Jack the Black 04:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Dammit I know i forgot something.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Well, first you have to go to "source mode" and edit the you type in and the you go back to "regular mode" or something like that and you click on the green tile and then you can fill up your info box. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 17:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Userpage Dont you think your userpage is too similar to mine? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 03:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I was never sad/mad, I was just curious. :) ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi'' 02:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Gow 2 on Insane You should put the GoW2 on insane in the character box in "notable facts". ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Also are you really an Admin on this wiki? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unregistered Contributor I don't know. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Admin Well I kinda failed on uploading images, and JacktheBlack deleted the "Pendulum Wars Lancer Assault Rifle" article that I created a while ago. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I know (Pendulum Lancer article, old one). Also I forgot why he deleted it.ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Contributions I don't know, but you can look it up in my Contributions. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) About Jack Dont insult admins by calling them a douche. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 23:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome Back!! ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 22:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Welcome Back Well you didnt edit for a while. Were you reading Jacinto's Remnant? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 01:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Bernie's dreds Yeah thats what I though too. Anvil Gate will no doubt make a couple of mentions about the dreds I bet. I don't dislike them, but I am wondering how that will work if she gets crubstompted in multiplayer. Will the hair remain behind? --The Forgotten Jedi 00:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC)